Stolen Innocence: Deacon Winchester
by winchesterbitch
Summary: A/U: The sequel to the littlest winchester. Deacon's baby brother has been killed by demons. sam,dean and deacon have been trying to release him from hell. But the Angels have something else in mind for Deacon.
1. Chapter 1

**Stolen Innocence**

**A/U: The continuing adventures of Deacon Winchester. Yes the long awaited squel to 'The Littlest Winchester', Deacon's 16 now, its been a year since his baby brother Johnny gave up his life for the lives of his family members.**

**Its been a year, One Fuckin' Year since Johnny Stupidly made that deal with that demon bitch. Our family hasn't been the sam since, Dad, Uncle Sammy and me try to hunt down every evil sonofabitch that we can when we're not trying to find some way to get Johnny back. Dad said that even if we did manage to get my brother back, that he won't be the same, one year here is like a hundred years in hell.**

**Mom doesn't hunt anymore, she's so broken, all she does is sleep and cry. She blames herself but she was posessed, it wasn't her fault. We can't leave her alone, so when we go on hunts we leave her here with Mary, Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen just to make sure that she doesn't do anything to try and hurt herself.**

**[FLASHBACK:ONE YEAR AGO]**

**I'd just ganked a bunch of demons and saved Uncle Sam and Mary. The three of us made our way around the building we were in trying to find dad, and ganking demons as we went. I could hear dad yelling as we reached a room, and saw him strapped to a table yelling for Johnny not to make a deal with 'it'. The 'it' in question was the demon bitch in charge and she was in my goddamned mother. I was not impressed, every instinct in me told me to gank the bitch, but she was my mom, I couldn't. Uncle Sam recognised the demon.**

"**Ruby..."**

**Dad's eyes were as wide as saucers, she taunted them a bit and told my baby brother to say goodbye to our father. He...Johnny cursed in several languages that I'd forgotten he knew, before going to dad's side to say goobye. My dad cried, he begged him not to do it, Uncle Sam and I had started to excorcism but my Latin sucked and I ended up excorcising a pizza instead of a demon. Luckily for me Uncle Sam was a pro and still knew the excorcism rites by heart.**

**He was about the finish with the full on excorism, when that Ruby bitch put her hand on Johnny's chest and tore his soul right out of him. Johnny looked at me his bright green eyes, Dad's eyes stared back at me shining with tears as he gave a final shaky breath and then collapsed to the floor. My eight year old brother was dead, and we couldn't stop it, couldn't protect him, We couldn't save Johnny, He sacrificed himself for us and he never should have had too.**

**[END FLASHBACK]**

**For the past year I've screamed at the heavens, Damned God, screamed about useless guadians(the angelic kind), I even damned John Winchester, he's not my father, I mean biological father yeah, but Dean's been my dad since I was five, John's been dead longer than I've been alive.**

**Today is the anniversary of the day that the Demons too the heart of our family away. I borrowed the Impala to go to Johnny's grave, I'm still so pissed that he did it. But not really pissed at him, he thought he was protecting us. I sit there and for the first time in a year I cry, Does it make me a bad brother that it took a year for me to cry about it? Probably, but once I start crying, I can't stop, I Cry for myself, for my mom and dad, for my whole family. Its like our family is cursed to not know true happiness, I look down at Johnny's grave and wipe my tears away.**

"**We Miss you li'l Jay. We think about you all the time..."**

**I barely heard the sound of the angel's wings as Castiel showed up.**

"**Your brother is not there Deacon"**

**I turn and glare at him**

"**Fuck You Cas! You and your Angel Dicks coulda saved him. You coulda stopped all of this. He was just a Fucking Kid! He was Innocent."**

**Castiel nodded, looking slightly grim**

"**That's why the Demons wanted him. He was innocent, and Powerful, As are you Deacon."**

**I just stared at the angel like he'd lost his mind.**

"**Me n' Johnny, we're not powerful. We're not Freaks"**

**The Angel shook his head.**

"**Soon you will see Deacon."**

**With that he took his middle and index fingers and pressed them against my forehead, and my whole world faded to black.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stolen Innocence**

**Chapter 2**

**When I came too I wasn't in the cemetary anymore, naturally I panicked, I had no clue where I was, but it was nice. Cas showed up while I was wandering through the room. I jumped seeing him but quickly let my mask fall back into place.**

"**My Dad's gunna be pissed that you took me."**

**The Angel shook his head.**

"**Dean is always 'pissed' as you say. He will be informed of your whereabouts soon."**

**I just stared at him, to say I was afraid would be an understatement. Cas began to explain that Johnny and I were part angel, on our mother's side, I shook my head, I couldn't believe that he was telling me this.**

"**Fuck you Cas! She can't be an angel, she was posessed!"**

**Castiel nodded slightly and frowned as he stared me down with steely blue eyes.**

"**Your mother fell. Without her grace and her wings she was rendered human, and therefore susceptible to being posessed"**

**I frowned shaking my head sighing.**

"**She would have told us. Besides she told me herself that her father was a hunter."**

**Cas explained that when my mother fell she lost her memory. The hunter Wayne Harvelle had found her as a six month old in the middle of a snow storm. The hunter named her Jasmyne and raised her as his own. So my mom to this day had no memory of what she was. I looked at Cas sadly.**

"**So...Who's her real father then?"**

**The angel smiled slightly.**

"**She is the true Daughter of God."**

**I was confused, did this mean that the Jesus thing was just a story? Is my mother the messiah? Cas shook his head and I hadn't even asked the questions out loud.**

"**She is not the messiah. Jesus was real. Your mother was an Angel called Jessamyne. She was the first Angel that he created, his child. When she fell he was heartbroken and tried to ceate others to replace her. I was one of those few noone was as perfect as Jessamyne."**

**I was stunned and so angry that I couldn't control the tears that started to fall down my cheeks.**

"**Then Why didn't Your 'Father' Protect Johnny!"**

**Cas sighed and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.**

"**He did not know. The other angels were starting to Rebel again. Michael has been charged with weeding out the rebellious ones, but the father has given me a mission, you are part of that too."**

**I perked a brow confused yet again.**

"**How?"**

**Cas Smiled it was a rare smile that disappeared just as quick as it appeared.**

"**You have to Bring him home Deacon."**

**I was floored to say the least, Cas wasnted to send me into Hell! I just stared at Cas stunned by this revelation.**

"**You want to send me to hell to save my brother? Wouldn't my father or uncle be better suited for this?"**

**The Angel shook his head slightly.**

"**Going in would kill a human. Or in Sam's case, with the Demon blood being a part of him it could corrupt his humanity. You on the other hand still have your grace, you are the only one that can save Jonathan."**

**I seriously couldn't believe what I was hearing, glancing up at Cas with whiskey colored orbs I finally just smirked.**

"**So Angelfy Me Already."**


End file.
